A Forest Charm
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Bahkan Nymph sekalipun bukanlah makhluk yang akan tepat untuk melambangkan keindahan dan kecantikan yang Tezuka lihat dari sosok bermanik biru itu. /BirthDayFic for Tezuka Kunimitsu /Perfect Pair #MonthlyFFA #OctoWoods


**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis punya Konomi-sensei, kalau aku yang punya, Tezuka, Fuji sama Ryouma kubikin jadi keluarga (bapak, emak, anak)… :v**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Sho-ai, dll.**

 **Pair: Perfect Pair**

.

.

Ditulis untuk Ultahnya Tezuka (walau aku telat) dan agenda bulanan grup Fanfiction Addict yang bulan ini mengambil tema Hutan.

.

.

 **#MonthlyFFA #OctoWoods**

.

.

.

"Hutan?"

Tezuka mengangkat sebelah alis. Fuji mengangguk antusias, kelewat antusias malah menurut Tezuka. Mata biru itu bahkan berbinar.

"Ya."

Tezuka mengerutkan kening, Fuji bukan tipe penyuka alam. Pemuda itu lebih suka berada di kota menikmati dinamisnya kehidupan manusia dan kebudayaannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Saa… aku ingin menjadi fotografer alam sekali-sekali." Ujarnya dengan senyum yang sedikit lebih terkembang. Cukup untuk memberitahu Tezuka kalau pemuda beriris _cerulean_ itu berbohong.

"Bukankah kau sudah sering pergi _hiking_ Tezuka, Kau pasti tahu kalau aku ini tidak pengalaman dengan hal-hal macam menjelajah begitu, jadi amatiran sepertiku tentu perlu bimbingan dari ahli ne?" sambungnya dengan senyum yang dimanis-maniskan.

Tezuka tahu kalau lawan bicaranya tidak akan memberi kesempatan untuk menolak. Tezuka menghela napas pelan.

"Aah…"

"Sankyu Tezuka!" seru Fuji terlihat benar-benar girang. Dan Tezuka tidak bisa menahan sudut bibirnya untuk terangkat.

.

.

Minggu pagi Tezuka sudah berada di halte bus dengan sebuah tas punggung menunggui Fuji.

"Aku tidak membuatmu menunggu lama kan?"

Tezuka menoleh, "Fuji."

"Ohayou Tezuka," sapa Fuji balik. Pemuda itu berpakaian simpel, jeans hitam dan kemeja putih tipis, sebuah tas yang diselempangkan dan sebuah kamera di tangan.

Bus tiba di saat itu.

"Ayo," Fuji menarik tangan Tezuka bersemangat untuk naik, Tezuka jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah sikap kekanakan Eiji bisa menular.

Di dalam perjalanan Tezuka mendengarkan ocehan random Fuji dan sesekali menjawab dengan satu silabel. Tezuka tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan, dia sudah terbiasa, selain itu dia tetap mendapat ketenangan saat Fuji kemudian asyik mengutak-atik kamera.

Satu jam perjalanan dan harus berganti bus sekali, mereka tiba di pinggiran Tokyo. Persawahan mendominasi sisi-sisi jalan dengan toko-toko kelontong kecil.

Turun dari bus dan menyusuri jalanan ke arah bukit. Fuji sudah mulai sibuk memotret, seorang nenek yang sedang menjaga toko, anak-anak yang bersepeda di pematang sawah, seekor anjing yang sedang tidur, dan lain-lain yang menarik perhatiannya.

Kemudian keduanya mulai memasuki area yang ditumbuhi pepohonan yang rapat. Masuk semakin dalam, Tezuka memastikan Fuji berada di dekatnya agar tidak tersesat dan membantu pemuda yang tubuhnya lebih kecil melewati jalan-jalan setapak yang sulit. Kadang dia harus memegangi lengan pemuda itu yang kikuk melompati batu atau ketika hampir tergelincir oleh lumut.

Ketika matahari tepat di zenithnya mereka berhenti sebentar, makan siang dengan sandwich yang telah disiapkan Fuji. Tezuka hanya bisa takjub dalam hati ketika Fuji mengeluarkan sebotol wasabi dan menuangkan seonggok besar wasabi ke sandwich lalu memakannya sambil bersenandung riang.

Melanjutkan perjalanan, Tezuka menikmati pemandangan dan suasana hening yang mengelilingi, ditontonnya Fuji yang memotret bunga-bunga liar, dan dengan cemas diawasinya pemuda itu memanjat pohon untuk memotret sarang burung.

Kening Fuji berkerut samar saat ia memotret sebuah pohon. Ia sudah memutari pohon tersebut beberapa kali dan mengarahkan kamera ke berbagai sudut namun tak kunjung membidik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tezuka mendekat.

Fuji menoleh. "Aku sulit mendapatkan kesan yang kuinginkan, aku ingin kesan ketika orang-orang melihat foto ini nantinya, mereka akan merasakan keagungan alam. Merasa kecil akan eksistensinya."

Tezuka mengangguk mengerti tapi tak benar-benar tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu. Fuji tiba-tiba memanjat batu besar di sampingnya dengan cepat lalu kemudian memotret dan berseru senang, mendapatkan sudut yang tepat. Tanpa sadar saat menggeser kaki sedikit, kakinya terantuk permukaan kasar batu dan hilang keseimbangan.

Tezuka dengan reflek yang cepat menangkap kedua bahunya dari belakang. "Yudan sezu ni ikou Fuji," sahutnya terdengar sedikit jengkel.

Fuji tergelak ringan. "Ah, warui na Tezuka." Kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya.

Mereka menyusuri area yang lebih lapang, ditumbuhi belukar dan tanaman-tanaman kecil.

"Tezuka lihat!" seru Fuji tiba-tiba. Pemuda beriris biru itu berjongkok sambil menunjuk hamparan semanggi.

Tezuka mengangkat sebelah alis tak mengerti.

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Ini semanggi berdaun empat!" jelas Fuji kesenangan, menyentuh satu semanggi yang memang meiliki empat lembar daun agar pemuda berkacamata itu menyadarinya.

Memotret sekali, Fuji mengamatinya. "Aku ingin memetiknya untuk jimat kebertuntungan tapi jika kupetik dia akan layu dan kering," gumamnya bimbang.

Tezuka memperhatikan wajah Fuji. Tiba-tiba pemuda berkacamata itu membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah botol kaca kecil. Itu tadi adalah botol yang dipungutnya di jalan. Mengisi botol dengan air minum lalu menyerahkannya pada Fuji yang menatap bingung.

"Begini dia tidak akan layu."

Wajah Fuji berubah cerah, dia menangguk, memetik semanggi berdaun empat itu lalu memasukkannya ke botol kaca dan menutupnya erat. Dipandanginya semanggi yang mengambang pelan di dalam air.

"Arigatou," sahutnya tulus yang dibalas dengan senyum tak kentara yang tetap disadari sang Tensai.

Mereka berdiri dan memandangi area yang lapang tersebut, tempat itu membuat mereka betah.

"Ne Tezuka, bisakah kita istirahat sebentar?"

Tezuka menangguk, senyum Fuji makin terkembang. Diletakkan tas dan kameranya ke bawah sebuah pohon. Tezuka ikut meletakkan tasnya dan duduk bersandar sedang Fuji berjalan menuju area yang ditumbuhi tanaman-tanaman rambat.

Tezuka diam mengawasi pemuda bermanik cerulean itu berputar memandang sekitarnya.

Sinar matahari yang mengintip dari celah-celah daun menghujani pemuda itu dengan lembut, membuat ia terlihat tak nyata dan bersinar. Gerak-geriknya tampak anggun layaknya tarian. Pemuda itu bagai menyatu dengan keindahan alam di sekelilingnya.

Ralat, pemuda itu menjadi pusat keindahan di hadapannya. Tanpa Tezuka sadari ia menahan napas.

Fuji terlihat bagai peri. Elf hutan tidak akan mampu mendeskripsikan kecantikannya. Mungkin Nymph akan menjadi pilihan yang tepat.

Sosok yang terlihat begitu indah, cantik, tenang, angggun, dan tertutup, tapi memikat pikiran. Tampak rapuh namun dipercaya begitu berbahaya.

Ya, itu gambaran yang pas, pikir Tezuka.

Terus diperhatikannya bagaimanan cahaya menimpa rambut cokelat, kulit pucat, dan kemeja putihnya. Membuatnya bagai berada di dimensi lain.

Fuji menoleh dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur itu, dan Tezuka kembali menahan napas saat dibukanya kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan dua keping permata biru paling indah yang Tezuka pernah lihat.

Tidak ada. Tidak ada Nymph yang seanggun itu, memikat namun memberi ketenangan seperti yang kini Tezuka rasakan.

Astaga. Sebenarnya apa makhluk di hadapan Tezuka ini?!

Peri, elf hutan, nymph, atau malaikat?

Tidak ada satupun yang menyerupainya.

Ketenangannya, keanggunannya, kejahilannya, kekuatannya, kharismanya, dan keindahannya. Tidak ada yang menyamai pemilik sepasang safir jernih tersebut.

"Tezuka…"

Tezuka tersentak dari lamunan saat suara nan halus itu memanggil.

"Ah," ia berharap suaranya terdengar biasa.

"Ayo jalan lagi, ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi."

Tezuka mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu melirik warna jingga yang menyembul di sela-sela dahan.

"Fuji…" _'hari sudah sore, bukankah kita harus kembali?'_ kata-kata itu hanya terintrepresentasi dalam nada suaranya. Tezuka mengangkat alis sekilas.

Fuji mendongak. "Tapi ada satu tempat yang ingin kudatangi saat malam," ujarnya terdengar bersikeras.

Tezuka menampilkan ekspresi tidak setuju, ia akan membuka mulut lagi saat Fuji sudah berlari lebih dulu.

Mata Tezuka melebar tak kentara. "Fuji!" panggil Tezuka, dalam hati ingin sekali meneriaki pemuda itu untuk melakukan laps. Tezuka segera mengejar temannya tersebut, apa jadinya jika Fuji tersesat di tengah hutan? Dimakan hewan buas macam serigala mungkin.

Tezuka menggeleng, kekhawatiran itu terasa konyol. Dia dapat membayangkan dengan jelas serigala _lah_ yang akan mendeking lirih dengan ekor tertekuk karena menerima pandangan menakutkan dari Fuji.

Setelah mensejajarkan langkah kaki dengan Fuji, ia memberikannya satu pelototan yang tentu saja tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada pemuda yang identik dengan senyumnya itu.

Malam telah menjelang ketika mereka tiba di suatu danau. Fuji meminta Tezuka duduk di pinggiran danau bersamanya dan Tezuka menurut saja.

Tezuka ingin membuka mulut untuk bertanya tapi Fuji menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya sendiri, isyarat untuk memintanya tetap diam. Pemuda berambut cokelat cerah itu menganggukkan kepala ke arah danau. Tezuka mengikuti pandangannya.

Sekumpulan kunang-kunang bertebangan di atas danau. Kerlipnya terpantul di air yang beriak pelan. Tezuka diam, jarang sekali menemukan kunang-kunang saat musim gugur begini. Serangga itu lebih mudah dijumpai pada musim panas.

Suasananya amat tenang dan hening, bahkan para serangga saja tampak tak mau mengusiknya.

"Gomen Tezuka, sudah mengajakmu seharian ini menemaniku," sahut Fuji pelan.

Tezuka menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, aku juga menikmatinya."

Senyum Fuji tampak menjadi lebih tulus tapi kemudian berubah menjadi geli. Tezuka menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau tidak ingat hari ini ulang tahunmu ne Tezuka?"

Tezuka berkedip beberapa kali, menandakan bahwa ia sendiri baru menyadarinya, dan hal itu membuat Fuji terkekeh pelan, tidak terlalu lama sampai tawa kecilnya mereda perlahan.

Ia menghadap Tezuka dan membuka mata birunya. Mereka terdiam, saling menyelami ke dalam masing-masing bola mata yang memantulkan sinar rembulan.

Fuji kembali menurunkan tirai kelopak matanya lalu dengan pelan mendekatkan diri pada Tezuka dan kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis si pemuda berkacamata.

Tubuh Tezuka menegang dan pupil matanya melebar. Fuji menarik diri setelah mengecupnya selama beberapa detik yang terasa lama sekali bagi Tezuka.

"Gomen…" _'Kau pasti membenciku sekarang, aku tahu tak seharusnya aku melakukan itu.'_

Tezuka menelusuri ekspresi wajah Fuji yang menundukkan pandangannya.

"Iie…" _'Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu.'_

Napas Fuji tercekat saat jari-jari Tezuka menyapu poni yang sedikit menutupi manik birunya. Tangan pemuda stoik itu merayap ke belakang lehernya.

"Jangan menyesal," ucap Fuji pelan, terdengar memperingati namun juga sedih.

Tezuka berhenti, menatap dalam, langsung ke jiwanya. Ia menarik Fuji mendekat sebelum menjawab mantap.

"Tidak akan."

Lalu kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka.

.

 **Never Ending Love Story…**

.

.

 **A/N:**

Ai here~

Duuh… aku tahu aku telat, tapi sebenernya aku udah nyelesaiinnya dari jauh-jauh hari. Ku ketik di Hp tapi sehari sebelum hbd-nya si Buchou ini, Hp ku ilang! Jadilah aku harus ketik ulang.

Oktober adalah start dari agenda bulanan kami. Karena setelah voting, banyak yang milih hutan sebagai temanya, jadi inilah hasilnya. Mikirin hutan bikin aku teringat dengan nymph. Bayangin Fuji yang pake baju putih keliatan berbinar di tengah hutan hijau… itu, mistis banget.

Oke deh, aku nggak akan banyak cincong, langsung aja klik kotak review dan bagi yang mau gabung dengan grup WA Fanfiction Addict bisa PM aku ^^ jangan khawatir, kami welkam banget kok!

Matta ashita~


End file.
